Scarlet Sunset
by PrideMarie
Summary: I had thinking about eternity so much. About eternal life, time, fate... How strange and how sad! In life always so. You get something you so passionately desired when you are no longer needed it, when it no longer has any sense... Full summary inside
1. Full Summary

I don't own Twilight. The plot belonges to Kiri. I'm only translating it)) I love this story and i hope you'll like it too)

Full Summary-

I had thinking so much about eternity earlier. About eternal life, about the time and the fate...  
How strange and how sad! There's always the case. You get what you wanted so much when you no longer needed it, when it no longer has any sense ...  
Now I sit in front of a mirror, whiling away the next moment of eternity, my eternity. I look at the stranger in front of me. Her eyes - gold, her skin - white marble, her hair - black silk, her lips - red rose. Her movements - grace, her voice - the music, her smile - the light of the moon, her eyes - the golden glow of sunset. I looked at the window. Twilight. My favorite time of day. A little more and begin the most important part of the day, its peak ...  
The Sunset. The Crimson sunset. The most beautiful part of the day, because the last one. Sun gild the sky, forest, a small river, an ideal surface of a lake and colors all in red tones. Sunset reflects the whole world for a couple of minutes. He merges a night and day, rush and rest, weakness and strength.  
Crimson sunset - amazing sight to our eyes. He seemed to fill with blood the sky.  
Scarlet sunset symbolizes me, reflects the greatest moments of my life. When I was still alive, although better to say, when my heart was still beating, I saw him only twice. He foreshadowed the two most important nights of my life. First - the night when my body and soul realized how much I love, and how loved. And the second - the night when I realized that it's over, that life has no meaning and the hell seems a paradise compared to this torture called "life." Then I also saw the sunset ... sunset of my life, the dawn of my eternity ...


	2. Chapter 1 I won't give up on her

All twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1 – I won't give up on her.

Jacob POV

-I love you Jacob – Bella said and gently kissed me on a cheek. That kiss was not like the one in the woods. It's not even that, she kissed me on the cheek, but not in the lips. That day, in the woods, I felt in her kiss passion, fear, confusion, doubts. Then she no longer knew what she wanted, I felt that then she almost gave up this obsession to become Mrs. Leech, that she wanted to be with me, I felt it. Now everything was different. In this kiss was no passion, no doubt, it was just tender and mild, with barely perceptible sadness. That kiss could be considered like "goodbye kiss". Bella looked at me, smiled and stood up. She approached the door. I did not know what to do. The only thing I wanted - rise from the bed to go to her and kiss her, just like it was in the woods, so she again will feel the passion ... and most importantly – won't think about him, this damned bloodsucker. How I hate him!

I saw that with each step to the door she's going out of my life. I wanted to howl. I had to do something. I stupidly laughed and replied:

- I love you more.

I watched as Bella come out of my room. I watched until the door was closed. I was hoping that she will return, say she loves me more than her bloodsucker, that she could not live without me, that anything else did not matter, that we will be together. I laid on the bed, never taking my eyes off the door. I was dreaming...

When the street was almost dark, I realized that no one will come. I realized that she would not return. I started thinking about Bella, about what she does and what she thinks. But, more importantly, I knew that whatever she would have done, wherever she was - he is with her, he's around, even if she was crying, suffering - he was with her, he comforts her, hugs, kisses ... ... How much I hate him! I never thought that the one can feel so much anger and hate at the same time. The most annoying thing was that we had never been alone with her, just she and me. Mentally, he was always with us, between us. Whatever we do, wherever we were - he was always in her thoughts, she always thought of him. Even when he left her, he was still in her mind. And me? She thinks about me? She should! I love her no less than bloodsucker, even more! And she just picked up and abandoned me!

Embry walked into the room. His face was tense. He stood at the door, hesitated, then looked at me and asked - "Can I?".

- You can, if won't ask stupid questions like "How do you feel? How are you? How is your gram's health? ".

- Billy said that Bella was here.

- Yes. She was. We drank tea and made each other pigtails!

- So Cullen?

- Yes. - I barely whispered.

- All is not lost. You kissed her. When he finds out ....

- He knows! - I growled without giving Embry finish his phrase.

- And how is he? ... What did he ... say...?

"He did not even angry with me; even on you he was not angry! He is so unselfish ... "- I said with skepticism- I sick of it! Edward. Such an ideal, selfless, sweet, gentle, caring .... I HATE him! I hate him so much. She admires a murderer. And this moron did not even do anything. Nonentity, dweeb. He should at least scream at her. He did not even set an ultimatum "either he or me"! I was so counting on it! I tried so hard to present our kiss so colorful and clearly, that he heard my thoughts, that he'll be angry at me, and most importantly at her! But he can't do even it! For what she loves him?!.... He....

- Jake stop! - Embry did not let me finish - do you hear yourself? Do you understand what you just said? What did you mean? You're talking about Bella! What is wrong with you?

- You do not understand! All ... all must be otherwise, understand? He was supposed to get angry, to put her ultimatum. And she....

- And after all she'll choose him, Jake....

- You don't know that! You don't understand! You do not understand! - I yelled at him, he brought me out of myself, I was burning with anger.

- Yes. I don't know. But I saw. I saw how she looked at him and saw how he fought for her. Jake, I know that I'm hurting you, but I saw their eyes! I saw her when she desperately, almost helplessly threw a stone, thinking it could help. She stood and in her eyes was fear. But she was not afraid of loosing her life. It was fear of loosing him. - Embry finished quietly and guilty looked at me. It was evident that he was expecting that I'll hit him.

- You see. You said it. She understood nothing. She... she...

- Jake, it's not you. You.... - I did not let him finish.

- I must know only one thing: you're on my side, or on his? - I said very quiet and serious.

- Are there any alternatives? Of course I'm with you, brother! But, is it now has some meaning? - He asked in confusion. I understood at what he was alluding. After all, Bella chose him, she was gone.

- Yes. You help me when it'll be necessary.

- But in what? How?... I don't understand, because Bella......

- Do you really think that I'm a weak like this leech? Do you really think that I'll give up on her so easy? This will not happen! We should be together. And we will be!

- But she chose him....

- BUT SHE LOVES ME!!!!! - I yelled. - She loves me.

- I will help you and will do everything you say, brother. But I'm begging you - think about it one more time.

- I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at 10 o'clock.

- I understand. I'm leaving. - He went to the door, opened it, turned his head and looked at me very intently. He wanted me to say something, but I was silent.

Embry silently left.

Finally I was left alone in the room. I thought about Bella and about him, about this damned bloodsucker. I wanted to tear him, but I knew he was stronger than me and I will fail. I can't deny the fact, that he loves Bella. He will not break up with her. The last time he was afraid for her, wanted to protect and therefore refused, but this time, this will not happen. She also never left her bloodsucker. He is her drug. What I have to do? How can I separate them?

I thought the whole night. I remembered all that was between me and Bella, everything she told me about him, everything he told me. I understood! Yes, I finally understood it! For him the main thing - is Bella's happiness! This is his weakness - my only chance.

On the street morning came. I have not slept all night, and not in vain! I knew, I have good chances, even though Bella refused me. I had several advantages: 1) I knew his weakness, 2) Bella loves me and he knows it, and 3) I have a very strong ally - Charlie.....

Please review)))


	3. Chapter 2 The purpose justify the method

Sorry if here's a lot of mistakes...

I don't own anything. SM does.

When I stopped thinking about this trio, I suddenly realized I was feeling much better! I have not slept all night, was a little tired, but I felt that my bones was back into place, the wounds have healed, I have not been hurt. I got up, at first it was a little uncomfortable, dizzy, but then I came back to normal. I looked at myself in the mirror - here fared worse - the entire left side of my face was scratched and bruised, but this "makeover" is very helpful now. I got dressed and went to the kitchen. When my father saw me, he started yelling at me "Why do you got up? Do you not realize that you're not allowed yet ?...». Not letting him finish, I said:  
- I'm okay, nothing hurts! Now I must go. It's very important, really! - Billy shouted something to me after, but I was not listening, I have already approached the door, than remembered - Embry! He must come at 10! I turned to my father and said - Dad, Embry will come at 10, tell him that I'm at sheriff's!  
- Why do you need to go to Charlie?  
- Dad, this is very important! I'll explain everything later, not now ... - I flew out of the house, sat on the bike and rode. Dad was shouting something to me after, but I have not heard anything. I thought about the upcoming conversation with Charlie.  
I have already approached the house when I remembered something and stopped. Bloodsucker is a fucking mind reader! He'll read my head and see that I was talking to Charlie. Agreed – I'll go to him first.  
I turned around and drove to the Cullens. Soon I felt their scent, this cold sweet nasty smell! I have not thought about Charlie. I thought about my anger and was mentally shouting "Bloodsucker, get out of your "house". As I might expect - he heard me and came out of the house. I drove very close to him, but he didn't move an inch.  
- I'm glad to see that you're all right, that you feel better - he said quietly. Ha he really thinks that I believe him?  
- Leave your generosity and show-off for Bella, I'm not a bad schoolgirl and the courtesy is not for me!  
- I did not even try.  
- Well, then, bloodsucker, I came to you and I will talk. And you just listen and not interrupt me. I can barely restrain, not to hit you in the face, and you know it. I came to talk about Bella. You know that I madly love her, and she loves me! In the forest, she kissed me like never kissed you, she liked it, she was getting pleasure from it, would not let me go, she was burning in my arms! - I pronounced every word with relish and a smile on his face reflected the pain. Strange, but I have not seen him rage. - Yesterday, when she came to me she said that she loves me! You see, she loves me! But she had to leave! So I came to express my admiration. I thought to put out the engine of the car - a maximum of what you can do, but NO! You're a great manipulator. You twist everything as you like and make her do all what you want! Bravo!  
- What are you talking about?  
- You always forced her to abandon the people she loves.  
- Can you normally tell me what do you mean! - He was getting angry, as I wanted!  
- You made her abandon the mother, and a quiet life with her mother and stepfather in their new home, after a history with James. And she was at the hospital because of you!  
- I do not ... ...  
- You forced her to abandon love! Me! She loves me - I cried! -She wants to be with me. Yesterday, when she came to me, we talked and she said that we're suitable for each other! She said that she can imagine our happy, calm normal human life, children, grandchildren, and picnics in the sunny glades and a fucking turkey on Thanksgiving Day! - I tried to remember our conversation with Bella, those fragments, and it worked - with my every word it was getting harder for him, but I went on - our parents dreamed that we would be together when we were still quite young. Charlie hates you! He is against your relationship with her! And it hurts Bella too! And, for sure! Charlie! You want to take him from her - beloved father!  
- I do not want this! No! - He growled, his eyes reddened.  
- Do you want- or not, you're doing this! You're purposefully, systematically destroying her life, hurting her. All the worst things happened in her life because of you. She nearly died three times because of you! You're the worst thing that has been in her life! You and your damned family enjoys ruining the life of spineless schoolgirl! You ...  
- Listen you filthy dog - he exploded angrily, grabbed me by the scruff of the neck so hard that I thought he broke my collarbone. - I love Bella more than anything else in the world. I has not experienced anything like it in nearly 108 years! I'm ready to kill and die for her! I will fight for her happiness to the end! I know all of hers advantages and disadvantages, and I love her for what, and for other. I will forgive her everything, I'll do whatever she wants and I will give everything she wishes! And no mangy mongrel has no right to come to my home and claim that the girl who is the meaning of my existence means nothing to me! - He let me go, I fell to the ground, but stood up.  
- You speak beautifully, vampire, but love - is not just words, but acts - vibrant and strong!  
-What do you mean?  
- You know.  
- I will not leave her. I can not do this second time and, more importantly, she can not. I've already done it - It did not work. I promised to never leave her. I can not ... .. I can not.  
- Then there were other circumstances – you were just stupid! And now, now she's got me - Cullen abruptly looked at me - you are so stupid that still do not understand this!  
- What is it?  
- She does not love you anymore! She loves me! And you ... you're just a habit! Her bad habit! She fell in love with the image - the beautiful and noble prince charming from the XVIII century! Do you think that after you killed James in front of her, after you tore the head of Victoria, again in front of her eyes, you'll stay for her as a "Edward the Magnificent? Maybe she's afraid of you at all? She just used to think that she loves you - that's all. But her true feelings she showed in the woods when she kissed me! And she chose you out of a pity and fear. And she doesn't want to marry you, she is doing this only because it is important to you - she told me this yesterday! I sat on the bike and left quickly trying not to think about something else, not to betray myself. Finally, I turned around - he was still standing, immobility, and sadly, at some moment I even felt sorry for him, but it passed quickly.  
The police station was the same as always. I strongly walked into the office to Charlie. I did not experience doubt. I knew that I was doing the right thing.  
- Hello.  
- Jacob, hi! Why are you here ?... I mean are you better? You need a rest. Does your father knows that you're here? Forgive me for being rude, but what are you doing here?  
- Yes, dad knows. He saw how I get on the bike and leave in the morning and ... ...  
- On the bike? What bike? - Not letting me finish asked Charlie. I was elated. I've been waiting for this issue, and he provoked him.  
- On my own! Why? - With faked astonishment I asked.  
- Your well ... crashed, and you ...  
- I do not understand.  
- It's an accident.  
- Ah, yes ... Yes. You know, I already had to leave, I just wanted to thank you for your care and concern and to say that I'm better. Goodbye - I pretended to leave.  
- Jacob stop! - Charlie though danced to my tune and did everything like I planned. He walked over, looked me in the eye with his suspicious look. He looked out the window and saw my bike - Jacob, what really happened. I was told that you had an accident when you were riding a bike. You ... .. guy, do you have problems?  
- No ... no. Just ... Um ... .. it just was not my bike ... ..  
Charlie looked at me suspiciously.  
- What happened?  
- I am ... I do not want to spread! If I say I'm not better than him! - I made a face as if something accidentally blurted out.  
- "Him"? Who are you talking about?  
- I think you know.  
- No! He ... I do not really ... I do not trust him ... but ... No!  
- Sorry-I said heading to the door. I felt only anger I was sure that everything will turn out. I was completely disillusioned, and then I heard "Stop." Charlie's voice was like a typical cop's voice - cool and confident. I turned around and walked up to him. I looked him straight in the eye.  
- Tell me how it was.  
- Sorry, but this ... It's personal.  
- This is my daughter who is dating him! I should know. You need to say whatever it was, otherwise I got angry and will learn the truth differently. - Charlie was already angry enough. Now he was ready.  
- You know perfectly well how I feel about your daughter. That day we walked as friends. We talked and suddenly I felt that I could no longer remain silent ... .. Well I told her ... ... that I love her very much ... I love for a long time and I always will. Despite the fact that she is with ... Edward, that I will wait because I need nobody but her. When I finished she suddenly kissed me, I certainly responded to the kiss, I was happy. We kissed, and talked about our future with her. She had to talk with her blood ... .. Cullen. When I was riding home on the road was a car - a silver Volvo, it blocked my way. I stopped, walked to the car. From it came three Cullens - Emmett, Jasper and ... Edward. He began to crawl toward me, push, said I should be punished. I did not want to fight with him just not to hurt Bella. When I turned away from him, he ... hit me, I fell and the three of them started to beat me down. I tried to resist, tried to fight back, but ... .. they were three, you know, and I am one.  
- Scum! Bastards. Three to one ...  
- I was barely alive, well ... you've seen. Then I was found and the "noble and valiant" Dr. Carlisle Cullen came with his little son, Edward, who watched me with care in his eyes.  
- So that's why Carlisle came so quickly, and you didn't go to the hospital.  
- Yes! Doctor "I am pure and noble" - well done! Saved me and also shield his bastard-sons! They're all the same - lying bastards, who, while behaving around, always clean, but they are who they are - predators and bloodsuckers.  
- Hmm ... - Charlie handed - but not for long. They committed a crime and should be punished for it. By law. - Charlie said it very confidently.  
I froze. I forgot that I was talking to a cop. I had not thought about this.  
- No! - I shouted. - You cannot!  
- Why not? I'm the sheriff of this town.  
- Yes, but ... I do not have witnesses, they will deny everything and ... .. I have no chance ... I do not want. And most importantly - Bella. You know, she depends on this family, she seemed bewitched by them. They set her up against both of us and we lose her altogether!  
The last argument had the most helpfull influence on Charlie. He was thinking, focused and angry.  
- You must understand that I never would have told you this, if ... ... if I was not afraid for Bella! - After these words Charlie winced.  
- If he did it with me, I do not know what it might turn out for Bella! He always seemed so calm and "clean", but here ... And Bella, by the way? How was she last night? Was she crying?  
-Yes. - said Charlie - I thought this is due to the fact that she ... Well broke up with you.  
- It's true, but she came to me already in tears. She told me nothing. Just told me to remember that she loves me and that she has to stay with a Cullen. I do not think that's her choice.  
- He made her?  
- He might threaten her, or me, or even you. Who knows what he can do! And Bella ... well you know her!  
- Yes. If you come to me, then you have some thoughts on the matter.  
Finally! The long-awaited question! I could not help but smile, but Charlie did not notice it, he stared at the floor and was so angry that he could hardly see anything at all!  
- You have to talk to him. But do not talk about what you know about my "accident" - who knows what they'll do to me! You have to say that you do not want to see him next to his daughter, that you're against their relationship. And most importantly - that Bella is NOT happy with him, that you tired of seeing her tears, and ... ... that ... ... ... .. Bella, hmm, that she loves me for a long time.  
After my last words Charlie raised his head and very suspiciously looked at me. I suddenly began to question, maybe I said something superfluous. But Charlie reassured me:  
- Okay. I'll go to him at lunch.  
- Excellent, but the main thing - do not say that I told you and do not even think about it! Sometimes it seems to me that this guy read minds. - I said with a grin.  
- Sorry but now I'm most worried about my daughter and I want to protect her from this jerk and from his family.  
- Well - I went to the door, and remembered the most important thing - do not tell Bella! She'll understand me wrong, she will not forgive me ...  
- Do not worry. She won't know. – Charlie said calmly and confidently.  
- Thank you.  
I approached the door and was terribly pleased with myself. Everything turned out the way I wanted. But suddenly a moment of triumph was interrupted by Charlie's voice.  
- Jacob!  
- Yes.  
- How did you explain this to friends and Billy? - Charlie asked suspiciously.  
Damn! I forgot that I was talking to a cop. Nothing went to my mind. And he was friends with my father and would not lie to each other.  
- Fight. - I gasped - I said that I was in a bar and there was a fight. These morons were afraid that you - the sheriff will begin to figure out and lied about the accident, and my dad ... .. Well, he would have told you later, not in front of strangers!  
- Of course. Go, Jacob.  
- See you later.  
I came from a police station, and my soul rejoiced. I was totally pleased with myself. The only problem was that Charlie may recall our conversation, when he will speak to the bloodsuckers. Why the hell he can reads our thoughts! This conversation can be interpreted in different ways, if he'll come to me with questions, I know what to say. I will say that Charlie thought so himself, because when he saw that my bike is safe, suspected something. If he of course won't read my thoughts.  
Maybe it's not quite fair, but I am doing this not for myself, but for Bella, for the sake of our future, for her happiness. No one can give her what I can. We should be together.  
My purpose – Bella's happiness, and the purpose justify the methods.

Review))) Tell me what are you thinking about this)


End file.
